A Claim to Flame
Plot Ash leaves the Silver Town Pokémon Center, having just registered for the upcoming Silver Conference. He and his friends are greeted by Gary, who announces that he is also entering the tournament. Ash remarks that he is going to do well, and Gary retorts that he will set the record straight this time round before walking off. Despite Gary's overwhelming confidence, Ash is determined to prove himself. Later, Brock guides his friends to the Athlete's Village. While looking around, Ash notices Mr. Goodshow, president of the Pokémon League, handing out balloons to children. Meanwhile, at a nearby restaurant, Team Rocket is having trouble serving dishes to hungry diners. Jessie eventually snaps when a young girl addresses her as "old" and asks where her hamburger meal is. Believing that "the customer is no longer right", Jessie promptly eats all of the food about to be served, and her teammates soon join in. The manager stumbles upon the trio and promptly fires them. The group arrives at the Silver Conference Athlete's Village. They enter their accommodation, a hotel room complete with a view of a lake and a computer for analyzing other the other competitors. As Ash sits on comfy couch, Brock reminds him that he still has some challenging battles ahead. Now pumped up, Ash and his friends head off for the screening rounds, designed to trim the field of 200 Trainers down to 48. Brock explains that the screening rounds are a series of one-on-one battles, with match-ups entirely computer-determined, with no Trainer having to battle more than three times. Ash, though, is confident he can pass the screening round. An announcement calls for Ash and his first opponent, Salvador from Cherrygrove City, to make their way over to the Block C court. The computer randomly selects Ash to select his Pokémon first. Ash chooses Pikachu, while Salvador chooses Furret. Ash orders a Thunderbolt which Furret evades with a Double Team attack. Pikachu soon finds himself surrounded and confused by Furret and its duplicates. Salavdor orders a Swift attack, and the move hits its mark. Pikachu holds his ground and sprints into a Quick Attack. However Furret Digs underground and follows up with a direct Headbutt on Pikachu. Salavador continues to use the Dig and Headbutt combination, and each time Pikachu is struck down. As Furret prepares to land another Headbutt, Ash has Pikachu leap onto Furret’s back. Furret attempts to shake Pikachu off, but it is unable to. It soon dives into one of the dug holes. This allows Pikachu to Thunderbolt a trapped Furret, and a final Quick Attack seals the match for Ash. Ash has no further troubles in the screening process, as Phanpy and Cyndaquil help him earn another two victories. Back in the Pokémon Center, Ash discovers that Gary and Harrison have also passed the screening round. Though Ash is confident that he can beat 47 other Trainers to the championship, Mr. Goodshow shows up and tells them all that it wouldn't be as easy, as the 48 Trainers are placed into groups of three in the semi-final round, where only one Trainer from each group will advance to the Victory Tournament. Ash, nevertheless, is fired up. That night, Ash cannot get any sleep from all the anticipation. He gets out of bed, accidentally waking Pikachu up. They both go out for a walk to clear their heads. The pair also stumble across Gary, so they decide to talk things over. The full moon out that night reminds Gary of his first night as a Pokémon Trainer - the same day that Ash was late in getting up and got Pikachu as his starter Pokémon. Gary wonders what could have been - if Ash had been on time, if he himself had not seen the full moon. He remarks that all the contemplation is for the future, but the present is all about the rivalry. Ash and Gary make it clear to each other that they will defeat anyone who gets in their way to the top - each other included. The next day, the Opening Ceremonies begin. Silver Stadium, the Pokémon Stadium for the Silver Conference, is filled to capacity, awaiting the arrival of the finalists, and even Professor Oak, Tracey, Professor Elm, and Delia watching from home. The semi-finalist Trainers are soon corralled off awaiting their entrance cue. A pair of officials approach Ash, at the back of the line, and they ask him whether he has a "Silver Pokémon Footprint Panel", and that Ash could be disqualified if he did not. Ash immediately leaves the line, which makes Gary further up the line curious. Ash, however, finds himself tied up, as the two officials reveal themselves to be Team Rocket, who has also made off with Pikachu. As the athletes enter, Brock and Misty, in the stands, notice that Ash isn't there. Professor Oak and Tracey, at the Oak Lab, also notice that Gary is curiously absent. At the same time, Ash, attempting to break a locked door down, is freed by Gary. Ash informs Gary that Pikachu had been kidnapped, so the rivals give chase to the Rocket trio. Team Rocket eventually collides into the torch runner as he enters Silver Stadium. The trio subsequently drop Pikachu, which Ash recovers, and Gary catches the flaming torch baton in time. Team Rocket’s attempt to flee the scene is stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which sends them flying. Though Ash has recovered Pikachu and the torch is still in one piece, the runner has twisted his ankle because of his earlier collision. The news of the accident is soon announced to all the waiting competitors and spectators. Not knowing what to do, as the Silver Conference will not start without the torch, Gary tells Ash to make the final leg of the torch relay while he himself care for the runner. Just when things look bleak, Ash makes his way into the arena and runs up the stairs to light up the big torch. The cameras focus in on Ash and the crowd cheers as the torch ignites with a large flame. Afterwards, Mr. Goodshow walks onto the center stage and gives a resounding speech to kick off the Silver Conference. Major Events * Ash and his friends are revealed to have arrived in Silver Town. * Ash defeats Salvador and two other Trainers in the screening rounds, qualifying for the Silver Conference. * Gary and Harrison also clear the screening rounds and qualify for the conference. * Ash and Gary help to deliver the Ho-Oh flame to the stadium to allow the conference to begin.